


you're an open book to me

by cagedbirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, anne comes home early, harry is 15 and louis is 17, sleepover at harry's house, they are so close it makes me cry, they have a lil date night, they're adorable and young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedbirds/pseuds/cagedbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 year old Harry and 17 year old Louis have a little date night on a Friday night</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're an open book to me

**Author's Note:**

> they're made for each other and it makes me sad sometimes
> 
> i wrote this in about an hour. it's quite short and all mistakes are mine

"I'll pick you up at 6 tonight," Louis says before leaning in and tilting his head up a bit to peck Harry on the lips. They were standing against Harry's locker at the end of the school day.

Harry's forest green eyes flutter open after the kiss and he smiles. "My mom has a work dinner at 6 and...she wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay at my house tonight if you want..."

Louis smiles back. "I'll bring back the blanket you accidentally left at my house last week. And I'll bring one of your favorite movies."

"What movie?"

"I'll surprise you." Louis jokingly winks and strokes Harry's hand that he's been holding all this time with his thumb before turning to walk away. "Love you!" he calls behind him on his way down the narrow hallway.

Harry hates being surprised with things - and Louis knows that more than anyone - but he smiled to himself.

 

The number of hours Louis and Harry spend at the mall is probably unhealthy. They go to their local mall when they don't have anything better to do - which happens quite often. Tonight was one of those nights. Their other friends were busy and going out to dinner is too expensive and cliché.

Harry and Louis have a tradition that whenever they're at the mall for dinner, they each go to a different fast food place in the food court, order a meal, and then they share each other's food. Usually it's Panda Express and McDonald's or Taco Bell and Sbarro. The more opposite and seemingly gross, the better, really.

"Can we get Panda Express and Taco Bell tonight?"

Harry's lips were pursed together as if he were begging. Louis laughed and kissed the younger boy's cute mouth. They were currently outside of William's Sonoma. Harry had only wanted to go in because is friend from one of his classes works there and they always have dessert samples.

"Anything for you," Louis had said. And 15 minutes later, he was sat at a table in the crowded food court, across from Harry, with orange chicken and a soft shell taco in front of him. 

Looking into Harry's eyes in front of him, Louis felt his heart race. He had known the curly haired boy with the kindest heart in the universe for 5 years now, and he'd been dating him for 2 of those years. The 3 years before becoming boyfriends were awkward, confusing, and emotional at times, but it was definitely worth it for where they are now. They're inseparable with amazing and supportive families. Each boy is like an open book to the other and they know each other better than themselves. Plus, all the girls at school adore them. They seem to look at the couple in the hallways and react the same way they would to seeing newborn puppies. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

Louis blushed. "'Cause you're very nice to look at, baby ."

"Same to you," Harry smirked and shoveled a chunk of orange chicken into his mouth. After a few moments of silence while he chewed he asked, "Can we go back to my house after we're done eating? I really just want to lay in my bed and cuddle with you right now."

"I was really hoping you'd ask for that," Louis replied with a big smile.

 

Back at Harry's, Louis opened the top drawer of Harry's dresser in his bedroom. In the long wooden drawer, there were some clothes that belonged to Louis that smelled of fresh detergent and dryer sheets. Anne must have done his laundry. Louis kept sweat pants, a sweater, a few shirts and a beanie in that drawer. For all the time he spends at Harry's house, he figured he should keep some stuff of his here. Harry won't admit it, but when Louis isn't with him he sometimes wears the clothes that he finds in Louis's drawer to sleep.

Louis picked out the pair of his own sweats and threw on one of Harry's big sweaters that he found in the closet. The grey sweater had sleeves that reached further than Louis's fingertips but it was cozy and Louis liked how it smelled.

Harry walked up behind Louis, who was shutting his dresser drawer. Harry placed his large hands on Louis’s hips and instantly frowned as he saw Louis squirm under his touch.

“Harry please, you know I don’t like you touching my stomach…” 

“Ssh,” Harry hushed him. He pressed a kiss to Louis’s shoulder, lips lingering for a few moments. “And you know that you don’t need to be insecure around me.”

Louis felt his cheeks burn and he looked down at where Harry had his hands under his sweater, stroking the soft skin on Louis’s hips and travelling inwards to his torso. Louis knows his tummy bulges out when he wears certain shirts. He’s noticed it a lot more recently and has been refraining from wearing tight t-shirts. Harry’s hands were cold and Louis felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I like your tummy…” Harry whispers very quietly, “if that means anything to you.”

“You know it does,” Louis whispered back. It felt right to whisper. The silence in the empty house was surrounding them. 

Suddenly Harry removed his hands from the warmth that was radiating under Louis’s shirt and scrambled into his bed.

"Now come heeeeere," Harry whined from in his bed. "Cuddle me, handsome, because I'm cold." His brown curls were flopped over his face and he looked at Louis across the room with his forest eyes.

Louis scoffed but in reality he was thinking about how Harry is the cutest thing in the world. He grabbed the DVD he brought from out of his bag and got into the bed and under the covers. "Then maybe you should wear something more than just your underwear!"

Louis was scooped into Harry's chest by strong arms. Harry's arms were wrapped around Louis and their legs intertwined under the sheets. "You know I don't like to sleep in clothes," Harry said. His breath was loud in Louis's ear but Louis liked hearing the soothing, rhythmic breaths of his boy. Harry pressed 

"I know," Louis whispered back.

They laid there in the dark room for a little while. Moonlight shone through the closed but thin curtain above Harry's bed. There was a slit of light gleaming onto his blue bedspread.

"Do you still want to watch the movie I brought?" Louis wondered.

"Yes!"

Louis leaned over and reached for Harry's laptop that was placed on the nightstand next to the bed. The movie was next to him in the sheets and he put it in, making sure Harry didn’t see. After a few trailer commercials, the selection menu for 'It’s A Boy Girl Thing' appeared on the screen.

Louis giggled and turned around to see Harry’s reaction.

“Louis!” Harry’s cheeks were red which only made Louis laugh more. “...Don’t tell anyone that I like this movie so much.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Louis replied and pressed play. The two boys laid on their sides, facing each other, and put the laptop on the bed space between them. The movie was good but Harry couldn’t help but stare at the way Louis’s back curved as he laid on his side to watch it.

“I’m sorry but…” Harry inched closer. “Can we watch the rest in the morning?”

Louis looked in Harry’s direction through hooded eyes. Harry climbed through the sheets and straddled Louis’s torso. With Harry’s knees practically in his armpits and the boy’s rear-end on his stomach, Louis sat up and put his face close to Harry’s. In a matter of seconds they were kissing and it didn’t even matter who leaned in first. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’s silky hair as he felt Louis’s hands press against his bare chest. Their lips moved in sync in fast patterns and their hands travelled up and down each other’s bodies. 

The sound of the garage door rolling up made Harry jump back and his back hit Louis’s knees that were propped up.

“What is it?” Louis asked frantically.

“My mom’s home,” Harry whispered. There was a look of disappointment on his face and Louis kissed it away with a soft, lingering kiss to his plump pink lips. “Pretend you’re sleeping.”

Louis nodded and put Harry’s laptop on the floor quietly. He flattened the messy bed sheets and got himself comfortable under them again. Harry held him close to his chest and Louis felt his heart still beating fast. Louis smiled to himself.

Anne’s footsteps thumped closer and closer until the squeak of Harry’s door cracking open notified the two boys that she was in the room. They both kept their eyes closed innocently for as long as Anne was in the doorway. Once they heard her walk away, quiet giggles escaped the boys’ mouths. Louis turned around in Harry’s arms and kissed him through his smiling lips.

“I love you Harry, goodnight.” Louis curled into a ball on his side, with Harry’s hand squeezed between his own.

“I love you too, Lou.”


End file.
